The Prophecy Child
by MandEforever
Summary: Men and the Shadows had been at war for so long no one remembered how it started. But one night a shadow gave the king and his Guard a prophecy of a child that was part darkness and part light, that would defeat and kill him. And that child is me
1. Preface

Okay here is my new story, kind of confusing at first but as it goes on your questions will be answered. So review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Preface

The Prophecy

The fire burned through the town, destroying everything in its way. It raged with undeniable force and power. Shops and homes were set ablaze, women and children running and screaming, men pulling out any sort of weapon to protect their families from the horror of the Guard.

But the real fear was not in those families running on the streets, but in the dark figures that you could see, if you looked very carefully, in the shadows of the blaze.

This scene was familiar to the Guards, they did this often, if the king had suspicion of the Shadows in a certain village, it would burn. They grew use to the cries of the babes and the screams from the terrified woman. The sound of defeat from the men of the town as they fell in battle.

The Guard was unstoppable, knowing what they needed to do and not thinking a thing about it. They were deadly.

The tall bulky men of the Guard pulled aside everyone, they put water on their hair and looked in there eyes. They threw the light toned ones to the ground; the very few dark toned ones were killed in a matter of minutes.

But most of the dark eyed people were smart; they stayed underground, away from the moon light and fire that would give them away. They were always prepared for this; they were always ready for the attack. This was normal for them; this was what they were born into.

But the Guards did not notice one shadow that flitted from the small amount of darkness in an inhumanly fast dash, heading to the forest edge. It was a flicker of darkness in all of the light.

The darkness ran into a familiar looking burning house by the woods, it looked at the floor for the small crack that would lift to show it and its precious cargo safety. But in the darkness haste, it had left the shadows.

It had been seen.

The particular Guard who had seen a dark cloak sweep into a fire ridden house barked orders at his men, he had found one. The Guard was trained for sighting them, for catching them, for killing them.

The dark figure looked out and saw in horror the men coming towards the house. The figure needed to stall them. It pushed the door of the house into place and hurriedly found the basement door. The shadow did not have much time; it would have to be quick.

It knew the ending of this story without even looking into its hazed mind. The dark cloaked person jumped down the stairs to the hidden room as soon as the door burst open. It flew to the deepest corner and hid the precious item behind the bags of flour and removed itself to stand in the middle of the room.

The Guards stepped down the stairs and looked at the dark figure in surprise. It removed the cloak in a quick movement to reveal a beautiful woman with such dark hair it shone blue in the night and dark eyes that burned with passion. She spoke in a velvety voice that echoed with strength, this woman was very brave in the face of death.

They were even more terrified and bent on her death with every word from her mouth and her motions of braveness.

"This will not be the end, so tell your _king_ that I finally have a message for him." She sneered.

She then got a dazed look in her eyes as she spoke in a whisper, "The night that the planets are a lined is the night of the death. The king shall rise and sacrifice the child of the sun and the moon and he shall be unstoppable. All armies will fall at his feet. No man or beast will stop him. But beware, if the child half-breed stands her ground he shall fall. If the child fights he will lose all."

And with that she fell to the ground. The men were quick to kill her and run form the room. They had to hurry and tell the news to the king; he had finally gotten his prophecy from the dark one.

But as they ran from the room and into the dark night of the village they did not hear the quite cries of a child holding her mothers cold hand and making her a promise that would change the world.


	2. Chapter 1: I hate Mushrooms

Okay here it is! Hope you like it!

***********************************************************

**Chapter 1: I Hate Mushrooms **

I hate mushrooms. They are stinky, mushy, horrible tasting things; I really have no idea why my mother would want me to buy them. All she had said before she rushed out of our small house and into the village was that she needed mushrooms.

So here I was wandering the streets of one of the many small villages in the country of Crete, looking for mushrooms. I was told by the nice girl that lived next door to my mother and I that in school they learned that Crete was built from the ruins of a place known as North America.

My mother would not let me go to school, she home schooled me. Our home was on the outskirts of town and was tiny but had a homey feel in its solid walls. My mother, she was a very hectic and … a jumpy person, like she was expecting someone to jump out and kill her at any moment.

She must have been very pretty when she was younger, she had blonde hair and big grey eyes, but now her hair was turning grey and her eyes dull and wrinkled by premature age. She was too stressed, and I constantly tried to help with that.

That was why when she pulled me from school and set my curfew for 5:00 every night I did not complain. Like when she made me wear a hood and not look people in the eyes when I very rarely was let out of the house, or the oddest rule, I was not allowed to look an in a mirror.

It is true; she made that rule when I was about 5 year old. But I did not question her, she may be jumpy and harebrained, but she was smart. I could tell by the knowledge of something more in her eyes.

Something I did not quite understand and may never understand. Something that could only be gained from a past, from a hard and adventurous past.

As I walked through the market I could not help but get excited, I loved the bright ribbons that the baker's daughter sold while her father was inside cooking big loafs of soft bread that filled the street with a beautiful aroma.

Or the old widow of a fisher man that sold the small glass bottles of herbs that could be used to heel small cuts to the flu.

But my favorite was the older man that stood by the docks and sold small music boxes. They were about the size of your palm and were all designed with swirls of paint and had a tiny metal handle that you turned and it play a melody.

Every time I came to the market I always went down to the docks and looked at the small boxes. This time when I went over after buying the mushrooms from the bulky woman who went to the forest every morning and picked them, the old man in the cloak spoke to me.

"You have come to see my boxes almost every week since you were a tiny lass, and I still don't know your name little lady." He spoke in a ruff voice.

I hesitated; mother would faint if she saw me talking to this old man, probably die if she knew I was thinking of giving him my name.

He spoke again, "I won't bite, promise." I could not help but smile a little.

"My name is Isabella." I whispered with my eyes still on the ground.

"Isabella what…don't have a last name girl?" he asked with a laugh.

I could not tell what his face looked like; my head was still down and examining my favorite of them all, a small blue and silver box with a moon in the corner. I know this may sound nutty, but I have never seen the moon, never in my whole life have I seen it. Not even from the window.

How could giving the old man my name hurt? "Isabella Swan" I murmured.

"Ahhh Renée's child, you look at that box every time you come. One day you going to actually buy it girly?" he teased me.

I smiled slightly, a sad smile. "I don't have enough money." I whispered.

He thought fro a moment before saying, "Well, how about this, if I give you that box every time you come to the market you have to come and keep me and my old self company?" he asked with a smile.

Then I crossed the line, if my mother would have seen she would turn into a ghost and haunt me for the rest of my life in a second. I looked him right in the eyes, not just look up and look above his head or something, but I looked right in his blue eyes.

He seemed shocked and starred a bit then said, "Figures" under his breath. I wonder what he was talking about.

"Really, you would do that for me?" I said barley keeping the excitement from my raising voice.

"Of course little lady" he said with a smile.

"I will come and sit with you for hours and hours until you beg for me to leave when I come to the market!" I almost yelled in excitement.

All he did was laugh and say, "Okay, but I have a feeling that will not be the case."

I was so excited I was practically jumping up and down. "Well, grasp your music box and get goin', your mama won't want you to be late for dinner and all." He said gruffly.

I smiled, grabbed the box and then I rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. He blushed and yelled at me to get going. I smiled and shouted back my thanks.

*******************************************

Over the next few weeks I found constant excuses to go to the market, my mother was busy and broke a glass while cleaning… I would rush and clean it and offer to go buy another. She mentioned the house needed color…I would rush off and buy her flowers at the market. She would tell me I needed to catch up on my school work… I would rush to the market to buy a new book to read.

It went on like that to where I was at the market almost every other day, so that people started to recognize me. The Bakers daughter waved when I passed by, I waved back. The herb lady nodded her head, I smiled. And the music box man talked to me, and I talked back.

On one of these days we were sitting on the pier and I started to play my music box and hum along, a man that passed by glanced at me and shuddered.

I looked at the music box man curiously, "Why did he do that?" Over the weeks I never got to know the music box man's name, even though he knew mine, I never asked for his. He was always the Music box man.

He shrugged and went back to starring in space. I was silent for a moment than asked, "For years I always wanted this one music box, and every time I came here I always had a little fear in my stomach that someone had bought it, but it was always here. Why?"

He looked at me right in the eye and said, "Because of the melody. It is the melody of the moon." I looked at him in shock, "What?" I whispered.

"That music, the sweet soft, mysterious sound that you love so much is the song of night. And I don't need to tell you what that means." He whispered, still looking at me. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

The night was not a … comfortable time for people, because of the people that roamed in it. That glowed in the moon light and flitted around as quick and dark as shadows. That's where they got there name from.

Back in the beginning, right after the downfall of North America, of the world, a group of 13 men set up the rules for the new city. The city rose from ashes. They set to work and eventually made the capital of Crete.

They named a king, the 13th man. He was Charles Hale. He was power hungry and wished to spread his country to the furthest corners of the world. But one problem stood in the way. A group of natives lived in the surrounding wood, people called them magical, different.

He went in the woods of the natives and asked to speak to there leader, he wanted to see what he was up against. They lead him to a dark hair woman with black eyes. They said this was there seer. He was intrigued and asked the lady of his future.

She said that he would rot in hell and she would tell him no more. He was angered and killed her right there in front of her people. That was the start of the first and last war of Crete. They massacred the poor people, but they fought back.

They learned to blend in, they had magic in there blood and they used it. The King hunted them almost to extinction. He stole there land and made a new rule.

The Shadows, as people started to call them, were not allowed to live. He set up an army of the most well trained soldiers to hunt them down, they were called the Guard. To this day he hunts them, sends the Guard to villages and tears them apart.

You were to recognize them by their features. They all had dark hair and eyes, with pale skin. They were the children of night, of darkness. But some dyed there hair and had fancy lens put in there eyes.

So the only way the guard really knew that they were there was at night. They glowed like the moon itself in the light of it.

The king made sure all the people were scared of them, he spread stories of the moon children killing people and casting spells. But I never really believed them, we stole there land and killed them. Why were they so terrible if they tried to defend them selves? Wasn't it what anyone else would do?

But never less people were scared, intrigued, but still scared.

I was quickly jolted out of my thoughts when the Music Man shoved me under his stand of boxes and whispered for me to keep quite. I looked up at him in horror, wondering what could have happened, why he felt the need that I should not be seen.

I finally gave up on tugging on his coat to get him to tell me what was going on. I could hear nothing out of the ordinary, like screaming or swords clashing. But that was the problem; I could here nothing out of the ordinary because there was nothing to hear.

It had gone silent.

I shifted around a little to face the street. I looked through one of the many holes in the boxes that surrounded me.

That was when I saw him. He was looking at the bakers' daughters' ribbons and other trinkets with a polite grin on his face. He had untidy bronze colored hair and his skin was sun kissed with a tan that could only be held to say he had worked his fair amount of time in the sun.

But what struck me most were his eyes. They were green, utterly unearthly green. I could tell even from here, which was quite a distance. That was to show just how bright his eyes were.

But not only that made me hold my breath, but he was utterly and unmistakably beautiful. Not in a pretty way or to perfect way, but in an angel, rugged way. He was also very built, I was just admiring his well toned body when I noticed what he was wearing, a dark black set of pants and a white open neck blouse, but over that and red cloak.

With the kings symbol on it. I nearly choked when I saw it. He was part of the Guard, I knew it. That was why everyone had been so silent, they were afraid he was going to burn down the village because of the hunt for the Shadows.

Oh no. he stayed quit a while in the market, talking and buying a few vegetables and other supplies I am sure was going to his men where ever they were. As he went through the market, I watched him, admired his stature and what I could hear of his musical voice.

But as soon as he went from the last stand and out of the market, I felt a small bit of disappointment in my stomach, I shook it off quickly. He is a Guard! And killer and trained murderer!

I was not left to ponder my thoughts, because the Music Man gripped me tightly and told me to go straight home and to stay there for a good while. Not to come back to the market for a week, I did not understand his urging but I listened and went straight home to my mothers nervous glace and schoolwork.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of the green eyed Guard, not knowing then just how much this man would come to change my life.

**********************************************************

I really wish you like it! Please tell me anything I could improve or change, or just plain ideas are great ;)


End file.
